


Hello

by consultingdetectivesherlockh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluffy antics, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally did not set out to write this one shot.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't. </p><p>It's a quick flashback to John's first meeting with the Holmes brothers. It can be read as a fluffy standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Jungian Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982938) by [consultingdetectivesherlockh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh). 



**Wow, what a smile.** God, why can’t we look like that? Why can’t _all_ beings look like that? He hides it like it’s a crime. Smile for me, please.

Come on.

Come on, kid.

Redhead, throw the ball. ‘Myc’? That’s your name? Well, Myc, play with the dog. It makes him smile. Good! Good! Nice throw. You’ve a good arm on you. A little farther now. Yeah, that’s great.

Oh, bugger.

I didn’t tell you to fall. That mud is not coming out of that shirt. Your mother is going to hate me.

Is that laughter I hear?

Kid, is that you? God, it is. **That’s the sweetest sound I’ve heard in a while.** Look, it made Myc smile, too. You should do it more often.

You know, these branches are really uncomfortable. You should bring out another chair.

No, no, wait.

I didn’t mean it.

Come back.

Oh, it’s for your brother. Alright. That makes sense. Very sweet of you. Go on and sit, Myc. Or play, if that’s what you want. I wouldn’t mind watching for a little longer.

I think I’ll take this seat then, if you don’t mind. Much better few down here. Less twigs in my ass.

Ha. Ha, that’s, ha. You get ‘im, dog. Redbeard? Redbeard, lick the little monster’s face. Good! You got him laughing again! I’m going to make sure you live a long time, buddy, don’t you worry. You just gotta keep up this being funny business. The kid needs to laugh.

He looked at me. Right at me. Is it because I’m laughing too hard? I don’t…

Where did you even get that water pistol, Myc? Oi! Watch it.

You’re going to kill him. That book is all wet now. Myc, that was a bad idea; he is gonna kill you.

Jesus, haha.

Hahahaha.

Ha.

Wait.

Are you looking at me again? Was that a nod? That was a nod.

You can see me? Christ, that’s…that’s…really?

**Hello.**


End file.
